officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
ReDead
ReDead are undead creatures. Background ReDeads are zombie-like monsters. While their appearance changes from game to game, their behavior has remained relatively the same - namely their tactic of freezing targets in their tracks with a petrifying scream. While their prey is stunned, they will walk over and bite them. A variant of the ReDead, a ReDead Knight, will instead swing their sword at Link as opposed to biting. They share many similarities with Gibdos, which also behave identically to the ReDeads in the 3D console games. In Majora's Mask, a Gibdo's bandages can even be burned away to reveal a ReDead underneath. In Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, ReDeads make their presence known with low-pitched moans. They normally stand still or sit in the fetal position until Link approaches, at which they will rise and slowly shuffle towards him. When they get close enough, they will paralyze Link with a bone-chilling scream, jump onto his back, and bite his head and neck repeatedly, which will gradually drain Link's health. Link will then have to struggle free with a series of A and B button presses. ReDeads however have a flaw in that they are blind. Link can walk by slowly or with the Iron Boots to pass by unnoticed. If Link takes out or puts away any weapon, or runs near them, they will hear him and attempt to paralyze him with their vivid scream. Interestingly, Link cannot become paralyzed in areas with a fixed camera position, such as Castle Town's ruined marketplace, possibly because of the way the camera usually zooms in when the monster screams. ReDeads are quite slow, both in walking and recovering from an attack, making them fairly easy to slay, particularly if Link can get behind them. When a ReDead is slain, any other ReDeads in the area walk towards and crouch beside the fallen ReDead until its body fades away, ignoring Link and making killing the whole group easier. This behavior is never explained in the game, although plausible explanations could be that they are mourning its death or even eating its corpse. In Ocarina of Time, ReDeads are quite susceptible to the "Sun's Song", which will paralyze them for a short while when played. They are also weak to fire-based attacks, such as Din's Fire or the Fire Arrows. In Majora's Mask, light reflected off of the Mirror Shield will kill them instantly. Wearing the Garo's Mask, Gibdo Mask, or Captain's Hat will also inexplicably make them dance and ignore Link. A Gossip Stone offers a possible explanation of this peculiarity by stating that the ReDeads of Ikana Castle were once a troupe of performers when they were alive. eDeads in The Wind Waker appear as turquoise, skeletal zombies. Their method of attack is the same as their earlier incarnations, often hiding in coffins and leaping out when Link gets too close. Their eyes are initially black and lifeless, but glow red when they scream and advance upon Link. Instead of draining his life, they will deal only one heart worth of damage before releasing him, but will quickly try to attack again. These Redeads also do not appear to be blind, as they will look up at Link whenever he moves close to them. This means that unlike previous Redeads, they cannot be fooled by walking slowly, and will always attack once Link comes within range. Using light reflected off of the Mirror Shield will also only stun them for a brief moment, as opposed to killing them as in Majora's Mask. They are found in the Earth Temple, the Ghost Ship, the Savage Labyrinth, Ganon's Tower, and unusually in the sewer tunnels of the Private Oasis. Variants *ReDead Knights *Gibdo Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Undead Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures